A new killer in Sunnydale
by FightKingSNF
Summary: Just a bit of story I came up with when I was bored.  It seems the Initiative has found a new killer.  Problem is-They can't contain it.


Jason opened his eyes, vision blinded by the lights. He quickly looked around, reaching for his machete. His hands grasped at empty air. He looked around again, seeing nothing but white walls surrounding him. And, in front of him, and opening. He reached out to the open wall. And a massive shock ran through his body, making him jerk and writhe on the floor. Quickly, he pulled his burnt hands to himself, as he looked around.  
>"Hehe, retard actually touched it!" A voice said, catching the giant's attention. He looked again, and saw two men in suits , walking through the hall in front of his cell.<br>"Told you he was dumb enough." The other replied, checking something on a clipboard. "He's just a big, dumb animal."  
>The first doctor nodded. "Yeah, file says he's practically brain dead." He laughed, before looking at Jason. "Hey, genius, bet you don't like it in there." He said, talking as he would to a small child. "Well, guess what? You ain't getting out!"<br>Jason's eye twitched, as the doctor cackled, and went back to his clipboard. "Oh, I can't wait to see how that retard does in the field test." He said, still chuckling to himself. "Hey, heard his mom was just as much of a _freak_. Guess it runs in the family."  
>Jason began to rise to his feet, clenching his fists. He walked over to the glass wall, and slammed his fist against it as hard as her could. His eye focused on the doctor. Noone could talk about his mother. The two doctors both jumped back, one almost dropping his clip board. "Jesus!" One of them shouted.<br>"Oh, he can't break out." The other, the one with the death wish, said. Jason slammed his fists again. The wall gave way, shattering under his heavy blow. "Holy shit!" The doctor yelled, as the other sounded an alarm. The first ran forward, punching Jason in the chin. When he tried again, Jason caught his fist. He began to squeeze, crushing the man's hand. Blood began to seep, as his bones were forced through his skin. "AH, God! Help!" He yelled, as Jason grabbed him by the throat. He slammed his head against another cell wall, the demon inside cheering him on. He slammed his head again, a loud crack filling the air. He slammed again, and again, and a third time. By the fourth slam, a massive stain of blood had formed on the glass. Jason finally punched him in the face, fist crushing his face inward. He turned around, as the other doctor attacked him with a cattle prod. He ripped it out of the doctor's hand, then shoved deep into his eye. He fell over, writhing as electricity coursed through his body. Jason turned to leave, and saw several people running down the hall, armed. Leaning his head to the side, he walked toward them. The first of the soldiers came within arms reach, and Jason sent his arm out. His hand went through his rib cage, coming out his back, holding his still beating heart. Blood splattered the others, almost blinding the closest ones.  
>Jason grabbed another, quickly breaking his neck. As another punched him, Jason grabbed one by the neck. He quickly ripped his head off, tossing it aside. He grabbed the one that punched him, and lifted him into the air. He slammed him down, head first, into the ground. His head cracked, as his body fell like a rag doll to the floor. Looking over, Jason saw that two more stood in his way. He punched the closest one, fist going deep into his body. He pulled it back out, the soldiers liver in his hand. As the man collapsed to the ground, Jason brought both of his hands down on the last one's head, crushing. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the walls and cells. Jason walked to the exit, grabbing his machete off a table on wheels. He walked out, ignoring the lights and sounds around him. He quickly found a ladder, and climbed it. Soon, he came to an exit door. He forced it open, breaking it's hinges with his massive strength. He pulled himself out of the hole he made, hands gripping cool grass and dirt. Jason looked around, seeing grass and concrete around, surrounded by several buildings.<br>One sound echoed in the night air, as Jason turned around, staring at a huge banner, with 'Sunnydale University', written in bright blue and gold letters.  
>"Ki-ki-ma-ma..."<p> 


End file.
